


What To Expect When You're Expecting

by Sarahastro



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard tries to help his pregnant wife in sickbay (with mixed success).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect When You're Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sims inspired tumblr prompts: Generations (family fluff and feels)

When Beverly goes into the storage room, she finds Jean-Luc teetering on ladder, his arms full of sample cases. She folds her arms across her chest and fixes him with a stern look, but there is a note of warmth in her voice.

“Jean-Luc, I may be seven months pregnant, but I am more than capable of managing sickbay.”

He whirls around with a guilty look on his face, and Beverly has to stifle a giggle at having reduced the captain of the Enterprise to a sheepish child. He clears his throat and says, “I am perfectly aware of that, Beverly. But when Lieutenant Ogawa mentioned you were working in the lab this afternoon, I simply thought I might be of assistance. I’m sure your current condition –” He gestures towards her bulging stomach “– makes this sort of thing difficult.”

She tilts her head to one side and gives him a fond smile. “I appreciate that. But I don’t want to be treated like an invalid. I have another two months before the baby’s due and I have to go on maternity leave, and I have a lot to get done before then.”

“Of course.” He gives her a soft smile, and her heart fills with warmth. “I’m just very excited. I never thought I would get to experience this.”

“Neither did I. Not again, anyway. Not at my age.” She strokes the hard dome of her belly. Inside, there is a slight flutter. “It’s a new beginning for both of us.”

He climbs down from the ladder, and she comes over and gives him a light kiss. It is a bit awkward, having to lean over both the sample cases and the baby, and she smiles a bit against his mouth. Despite the flash of annoyance she had felt when she had found him in sickbay, it is nice to see him in the middle of the day. As far as she knows there has not been any grumbling from the crew since they got together, but they (especially Jean-Luc) are very concerned about the appearance of favoritism, so normally they try to give each other a wide berth when they are on duty. She understands of course, but she misses their impromptu chats. But she was not exaggerating when she said she had a lot of work to do, so after a moment she forces herself to pull away.

“Just set the sample cases over there,” she says as she heads to her computer.

“Of course.” He piles the cases on the work table, and then turns back to her. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

“I’ll be home at the usual time.” She gives him a mock stern look. “Now out! You have a whole starship to command. I’m sure there are plenty of other things that require your attention.”

Jean-Luc clears his throat and says a little too loudly, “Yes of course, Doctor. I’ll be on my way,” and hurries out, leaving a very amused sickbay behind.


End file.
